Alone Together
by Weallarebeautiful
Summary: Dawn has just left Sky, and Deadlox has feelings for him. Sky wants Dawn back, but also wants his best friend. What should sky do? Will this ruin any of his friendships? Rated T for language and some possibly sexual content. SkyLox, A.K.A SkyDoesMinecraft and Deadlox. Enjoy!


**Hey****guys! I'm Brittany, A.K.A WeAllAreBeautiful! I'm pretty new to this, so tips are appreciated! **

******So I've noticed the lack of SkyLox, Or SkyXDeadlox! I'm the 3rd fanfiction on here of SkyLox, which seems pretty cool! In this particular fanfiction, I will have song references. I would recommend listening to the songs as you read to just understand why I chose that particular song!**

******But enough chitter chatter, on with the story!**

**Chapter One**

**Knock You Down**

******"Oh C'mon Dawn, I can't be THAT bad!"**

******"Bad? More like terrible! You are annoying and stupid and so many more things!"**

******"Oh, is that really what you think of me? What happened to you loving me?"**

******"Sky, I don't want to mess with you. We're through, don't bother following me." And with a simple slam of a door, she was gone.**

******Gone... Forever? Sky slumped back in his chair. Screw her. She doesn't know what she's missing out on. She'll be back, just you wait.**

******As if a sign, there was a knock on the door, soft and sweet, like a girl's knock. "Oh, so you've come back already, hmm Dawn?" Sky stood, opening the door. His vision was blurry, and he had trouble standing.**

******"Sky? Dude, what happened? I was gonna stop by and I saw Dawn. She wouldn't speak to me... and you smell like alcohol again," said a man with a deep chocolate-brown hair, long enough to cover his left eye.**

******"Oh, hey Deadlox. Nothing really happened, just that BITCH of a girlfriend left me," The trooper held a bottle up to his mouth. "Want some?" Sky slurred, holding the bottle up in the other's general direction.**

******"No, no Sky I don't," Deadlox yanked the bottle out of Sky's hand. "This isn't cool, and I bet it's the reason Dawn left-" he was caught off short by his friend practically throwing himself on top of him.**

******"I'm sorry Deadlox! You're all I've got! Don't.. Please don't leave me," he slurred between drunken hiccups. Sky had started to feel light-headed, so he gripped into his friend's shirt.**

******Deadlox, having found his balance again, let out a quiet chuckle. Sky could be dumb at times, but knew when it was time to draw the line. "Okay, but you're going to have to sober up."**

******"Yes, yes, of course, anything!" Sky pleaded. Even in this drunken state he would do anything, and he means ANYTHING for a friend.**

******With that, he immediately went to his chest, grabbing a bucket of water. He gulped it all down. Deadlox had let himself in, looking around the place. "You redecorated again?"**

******"Yeah. Dawn's idea," Sky wiped any excess water from his mouth. "Hey.. uh.. Deadlox. You.. mind staying the night?"**

******"Yeah, sure. But only until you're better. And I'll be taking all of your alcohol and throwing it out," the chocolate-haired boy did one of those hair flips, only to have his to back in his face again.**

******"Thanks..." The commander smiled softly, chuckling. What a great friend he had.**

******"Not a problem man," Deadlox smiled as well. 'Wow, he started acting different quickly,' he thought to himself.**

******Sky went back to his chair, sitting down and rubbing his temples, "I'm just done with her and her bullshit, ya know?"**

******"Girls," Deadlox shrugged, "they're hard to understand." A small chuckle, no, more like a giggle escaped his lips.**

******'What the hell? Since when was he so feminine?' The commander gave his friend an up-down look, raising one eyebrow and cocking his head to the side a little.**

******Deadlox, being in his own little world, was gazing around. "Dude, you gotta change it back," he murmured.**

******"Yeah I know, I'll get around to that, like, never," he leaned back in his chair, glancing around himself.**

******"I'll help you!" The chocolate haired boy practically yelled. Once he realized his over enthusiasm, a small, soft pink blush spread across his cheeks.**

******Sky let a smirk play across his lips, sitting upright once again, "You would? That'd be great."**

******"Oh, yeah! Of course!" Deadlox rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 'You're blowing it dude, you're blowing it.'**

******"Oh, hey there, it's getting dark out," Sky gestures towards the small single pane, or single block, window, "Want me to craft you a bed?"**

******"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks."**

******And that's exactly what Sky did, of course, he did take his sweet time talking to Deadlox. At one point Deadlox asked for some water, but Sky secretly slipped some alcohol into the bucket when he wasn't looking. This got him to act a little loopy. Which was fun. He even got another blush out of him. And damn, was he cute when he blushed. How come he never noticed?**

******"She straight up and fucking left you, saying not to follower her? Man, that shit sucks!" The chocolate haired boy had found a place on the floor to sit next to where the commander was crafting, sharing stories and then finally getting to the point of Dawn. "I'm so sorry for you man!" He reached a hand out to pat the commander's shoulder, "You'll find someone else, trust me. Just look at ya!"**

******"You really think so?" Sky asked. Was that a blush creeping up on his cheeks?**

******"Well, duh! You know, how does that one song go?" He sat for a moment to think, suddenly bursting out into song,"Sometimes love comes around,**

******and it knocks you down, just get back up when it knocks you down!"**

******We were right, that was a blush on Sky's face. "Well, your bed is finished. Ready to go to bed?"**

******"Bed? Bed is for losers!" Deadlox pouted.**

******"Dude, go to bed. I'm going to bed, too," Sky looked stern, sort of like a parent would be after they caught you on your phone at 2a.m. (A/N *Cough*)**

******"Ugh... Fine..." He took his bed, placing it across the room from Sky's. He was asleep within seconds.**

******'Just get back up when it knocks you down...' Sky smiled. He knew what he was getting back up for, and it wasn't Dawn. The commander took off his amulet and sunglasses, laying them on a bedside table and getting into bed. 'Just get back up...'**

**Hey guys! First chapter! I am so excited! The song is Knock You Down by Keri Hilson ft. Kanye West & Ne-Yo!**

**If you liked, PLEASE give me song suggestions or story suggestions! And I do realize not everybody will like this story, and I am okay with that! I am ALWAYS open to criticism and suggestions, even if on the mean side.**

**And yes, I am going to be MAJORLY OOC ( O.f ) in this story, no doubt about it.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do NOT own Minecraft, SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, Dawnables, or the song in this story! This is for entertainment ONLY. Thank you!**


End file.
